


Stripped To The Bone

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: AU, An absolute baby, Gen, Language, Stripper!Tommy, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: You've been fired and the stripper looks like a good investment.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/ Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stripped To The Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Aomeone on Tumblr said: All I’m asking for is a stripper au where I meet Motley Crue and I FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH TOMMY, OKAY?!?!?! So I did.

Did Y/n need this shit? No. Did you need someone to help you through it all? Probably. Did you have anyone like that? No. 

Your boss had just fired you. Apparently customers don’t like having their coffee thrown over them but hey, fuck that guy, he should’ve kept his hands to himself. Anyway, your parents weren’t impressed and they hadn’t shut up about getting another job since. Y/n just needed to get out of the house for a few hours. Unfortunately, all your friends still had jobs and didn’t want to come out. Party for one.

You swung from bar to bar, being hit on was getting old. It’d be nice to just... not. Guys all want the same thing and most of them didn’t deserve it, you’d found that out a long time ago. Still, some of them look good. That’s when you walked past the poster: “Ladies Night” 

The venue wasn’t far from there and you’d heard a few male coworkers say how great it was there. Why the fuck not? Why should guys always have the right to touch you up and treat you like meat? Why couldn’t you treat them like the filthy sluts they were for once? The thought lingered in Y/n’s head as you walked the dimly lit streets. Dirty, whiny men craving primitive motions- craving you. Everything Y/n had is everything they wanted and it was up to you to make them suffer.

The lights were even lower in the club than they were outside. The only thing illuminated was the stages and podiums, you squinted until you saw the back wall, brightly lit, a glistening oasis. You headed straight to the bar and ordered three drinks, downing two and taking the third with you to an empty podium. You were here for a show and you wanted to see one from the start. 

The thumping music reverberated under your chair and the lights above started spinning. White changed to red and pink as the fake fog rolled out from the far end. Before it had time to settle an ungodly tall man sprang up the stairs onto the podium. His limbs seemed to never end and they only looked longer with the outfit that looked like it belonged to a 12 year old girl. The tight shorts left very little to the imagination and you were loving it. The heels came to his knees and his thighs were clad in thin fishnets. You didn’t have time to take in his shirt, he’d taken it off before the beat dropped. 

Y/n hadn’t been expecting this level of spectacle. You hadn’t seen anyone like him before, skinny but masculine, wild hair bouncing in front of the eyes of a child. He had a sunshine glow to him, he clearly enjoyed his job here, he exuded a playful happiness. Everything you were reading on him confirmed when you saw the little cartoon mouse tattoo on his arm. This man was a boy... and you wanted that. You wanted someone with that energy, that excitement. 

As the song drew to a close, the people around you littered the stage with singles and the odd 5. The dancer didn’t seem to mind the monetary difference between him and his coworkers. He was more concerned about soaking in the applause and cheers. Before you knew what you were doing, you held out a wad of 10s, this was basically all the money you had left from your job but you didn’t care. 

He looked at you, confused. His eyes darted around before he leant down in front of you. He must’ve been new to this, poor boy. “Umm, do you want a dance?” He almost stuttered, his eyes were so much brighter up close and you felt your breath hitch. 

“Depends. You keeping the fishnets on?” Y/n raised an eyebrow. The boy giggled and you wanted to slap yourself for blushing. 

He led you to a private booth and gave you a moment to settle down. You stumbled, landing on the chair and settling back in the cushions, eyeing him up like dinner. Your head lulled back and you closed your eyes for a moment. The alcohol was making your head spin gently, it was a welcome relief from the strain of everything you had been going through this week. You could smell him as he got into position, sweat and hairspray, it would’ve been off putting if you cared. Being here, under him, felt like a dream. 

Your eyes snapped open as he ran his hand up your leg. You watched a blinding smile spread across his face but his nerves couldn’t hide. You almost wanted to tell him to stop, you were beginning to feel bad.

Before you had a chance to, the music began and he slipped into his routine. It was very similar to his stage one but with a lot of contact. You guessed there was more contact than he’d planned by the grimaces popping up on him but he couldn’t seem to keep his balance in the cramped space. His insanely long legs kept getting caught and bumping into the seat. The only part of this you could imagine was going to plan was the way he’d grind onto you- something he’d mastered. He was beautiful but you were struggling to find any of this arousing. 

You almost thanked god when the song ended. He rubbed his arm, looking ashamed. “Umm, these spaces are designed for girls. I’ve met them, they’re like hobbits, none of them are taller than 5”.” He rambled, avoiding eye contact. 

“If it helps, I thought you were good.” Y/n lied, smiling. The guy was really cute and you didn’t want to see him sad... ever. He was precious. 

“R-really? Thanks, I love this job!” He grinned, seemingly forgetting the embarrassment of the dance. “I have to get back to the stage now but maybe I’ll see you around?” 

You nodded and he bounced out of the booth. He sounded genuinely excited to see you again and you kind of were too.


End file.
